1. Field of Invention
The current invention relates generally to apparatus, systems and methods for processing images. More particularly, the apparatus, systems and methods related to detecting moving objects in images. Specifically, the apparatus, systems and methods provide for detecting moving objects that are regularly shaped objects in images.
2. Description of Related Art
As far back as the earliest recorded history it is clear that humans appreciate participating and viewing games and sporting events. Many of today's sports were practiced by the Ancient Egyptians, who set the rules and regulations for them. Inscriptions on monuments indicate that they practiced wrestling, weightlifting, long jump, swimming, rowing, shooting, fishing and athletics, as well as various kinds of ball games. Ancient Egyptian kings, princes and statesmen were keen on attending sports competitions, which they encouraged and provided with the necessary equipment.
Drawings on pharaonic monuments tell us that several thousand years ago; the Egyptians had laid down basic rules for games, chosen a neutral referee, a uniform for players, and a means of announcing the winners by awarding them different collars. Both winner and loser were met with ovation, the first for his superiority and the latter for his sporting spirit.
Ancient Egyptians played a game that is similar to our present-day hockey. Drawings on tombs at Beni Hassan in Menia Governorate show players holding bats made of long palm-tree branches, with a bent end similar to that of the hockey bat. The hockey ball was made of compressed papyrus fibers covered with two pieces of leather in the shape of a semicircle. The ball was dyed in two or more colors.
Drawings of this sport are found on the Saqqara tombs, five thousand years old. The ball was made of leather and stuffed with plant fibers or hay, or made of papyrus plants in order to be light and more durable. It was seldom used for more than one match. Each team throws the ball to the other at the same time. Players can either be on their feet or on top of their teammates' backs while exchanging balls.
Another sport that was historically very popular was the gladiator games that reached their peak in the Roman Empire. The term gladiator is the Latin word gladiator for “swordsman” that was derived from the Latin word for sword: “gladius”. The gladiator was an armed combatant who entertained audiences in the Roman Republic and Roman Empire in violent confrontations with other gladiators, wild animals, and condemned criminals. Some gladiators were volunteers who risked their legal and social standing and their lives by appearing in the arena. Most were despised as slaves, schooled under harsh conditions, socially marginalized, and segregated even in death.
Irrespective of their origin, gladiators offered spectators an example of Rome's martial ethics and, in fighting or dying well; they could inspire admiration and popular acclaim. They were celebrated in high and low art, and their value as entertainers was commemorated in precious and commonplace objects throughout the Roman world.
The games reached their peak between the 1st century BCE and the 2nd century CE, and they finally declined during the early 5th century after the adoption of Christianity as state church of the Roman Empire in 380, although beast hunts (venationes) continued into the 6th century. People enjoyed viewing these and other sports in giant stadiums designed to give everyone a good view. Today sporting events are still viewed in large stadiums and arenas where the best viewing seats are sold for the highest prices. Video displays are now often used to provide for replays and allow views in more distant seats the opportunity to better view a sporting event. However, some sporting action is fast and might not be viewed well by all spectators. What is needed is a better way of viewing graphical content such as sporting event content